Un croissant pour un sourire
by Jade Pastel
Summary: Quand Gajeel se réveille ce matin-là, il ne se doute pas que sa journée sera légèrement différente que les autres. Surtout à cause d'une petite visiteuse. One-Shot.


Gajeel étendit le bras depuis son hamac vers le rideau et le tira, seulement pour confirmer ce que son nez et ses oreilles lui avait déjà annoncé : il pleurait des cordes. Il se récita mentalement quelques injures : décidément, cette journée commençait bien. Il s'étira, avant de se maudire, cette fois à voix basse : chaque muscle lui envoyait des signaux de douleur. Il avait oublié les événements de hier soir.

- Décidément, tu es d'humeur radieuse, ce matin," fit Lily, ironique, perché sur la table au centre de la pièce. Il ouvrit une canette et la vida sur une assiette, au moyen d'une cuillère en bois. "C'est la pluie qui te fait ça ?

Le mage jeta ses pieds par-dessus bord avec une grimace, avant de les fourrer dans ses lourdes bottes. Il les nouas avec l'agilité que donnait l'habitude, et se leva pour se rasseoir à la table.

- J'aime pas la pluie," il grogna, en détachant le papier de la canette de thon. "C'est froid, et ça mouille.

- C'est juste de l'eau. Et on aurait un parapluie, comme tout le monde, si tu n'avais pas mangé l'armature.

Il goba la canette d'un coup.

- É chats, ché pas chuhosé déhester o ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche plein, Gajeel.

- Les chats, c'est pas supposé détester l'eau ?" Il répéta après avoir avalé.

- C'est pas ça le plus important. Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ? Tu es rentré à une heure pas possible.

- Hier soir ?" À cette pensée, il se remémora sa collection de bleus et de bosses, et grogna. "C'était une idée de Natsu. Un tournoi pour... Je sais même plus pourquoi on se battait en tournoi. C'était pas pour savoir qui était le plus fort de Fairy Tail, il manquait Luxus, Erza, et deux-trois autres assez fort. C'est d'ailleurs Erza qui s'est chargé de nous arrêter. Comme j'étais en train de me battre avec Elfman, s'est lui et moi qui avions fait les frais de son énervement. Comme si ça suffisait pas assez, elle nous a aussi fait un long sermon sur les mérites de la non-violence. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré si tard, désolé. Tu m'attendais ?

- Non, tu es assez grand pour t'occuper de toi-même. La prochaine fois, essaye juste d'être plus discret quand tu te mets au lit.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Mince." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je croyais avoir été silencieux...

- Tu sais qu'être silencieux ne fait pas partit de tes qualités, Gajeel," répondit Lily avec un soupir. "Mais il y a juste dernière chose que j'aimerais savoir.

Gajeel lui jeta un regard intrigué. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire d'autre ?

- D'où sort la fille ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Une fille ?

- Quelle fille ?

- Cette fille," répliqua le chat ennuyé par la lenteur d'esprit de son compagnon.

Gajeelse tourna dans la direction montré. Ha, d'accord. Cette fille.

Dans un coin de la cabane de bord de mer, se trouvait une pile de coussins. Et sur elle dormait une gamine de sept à huit ans, brune, dans une robe bleue avec des rubans rose. Elle avait encore ses chaussures, des petites ballerines blanches, comme si elle n'avait pas eut le temps de les enlever avant de s'endormir.

- Cette fille," répéta Gajeel. Il s'humecta les lèvres, pas très sûr sur la façon dont il devait l'expliquer. "Cette fille... Je l'au trouvée sur le chemin du retour. Elle pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps, parce qu'elle s'était perdue, et qu'elle avait cherché ses parents toute la journée. Je pouvais pas la laisser là, tu comprends ?

Panther Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demandait si le crâne du mage était aussi remplit de métal son estomac.

- Gajeel Redfox. Parfois, je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser. Au lieu de la ramener ici, tu aurais du la ramener à la police. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à ça ?

L'interpellé ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put émettre un son. Pourquoi, en effet, n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Cela lui aurait évité la peine de devoir y aller aujourd'hui.

Lily soupira. Exactement ce qu'il pensait.

- Je vais la réveiller, alors. Ses parents doivent être très inquiets, à l'heure qu'il est. Tu vas la ramener ce matin, et on n'en reparle plus jamais.

Panther sauta agilement en bas de la table, et marcha vers elle. Il se jucha sur un coussin et la secoua doucement.

- Réveille-toi..." Fit l'ecxeed.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda sans un mot le félin devant elle.  
L'instant d'après, Panther Lily était écrasé dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle frottait son visage contre le sien de toutes ses forces.

- Trop chooouuuu !" Elle fit au sommet de sa voix. "Un chat qui paaarle !"

Gajeel se retint d'éclater de rire à la vue de l'expression de son ami, pressant une main contre sa bouche pour contenir les sons. Lily roula ses yeux. Avec le Dragon Slayer comme maitre, il était habitué aux étreintes briseuse d'os. Et les bras de l'enfant étaient loin de posséder toute la force de son maître.

Après trente secondes de ce manège, elle le relâcha et regarda autour d'elle. Pendant un instant, une expression inquiète apparue sur son visage, et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Puis, elle reconnu Gajeel et le sourire fut de retour.

- Toi !" Elle pointa son doigt dans la direction de l'homme. "T'es le type que j'ai vu hier soir ! T'es le type au nom bizarre !" Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers Lily. "C'est quoi son nom ?

- Gajeel. Et moi c'est Panther Lily.

- A ouais ! Vous avez vraiment des noms trop bizarres." Elle s'esclaffa, se leva et se planta à coté de la table.

- Gajeel n'est pas un "nom bizarre"," se vexa l'intéressé, imitant sa voix. "Et Panther Lily non plus.

- J'ai faim. On mange quoi ?

- Tu m'écoute ?

- C'est quoi ça ?" Elle attrapa une canette fermé qui trainait, et la secoua, avant de regarder l'image collé dessus. "Du poisson ? Au déjeuné ? Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre !"

- C'est à moi," fit l'ecxeed en sautant sur la table à coté d'elle, et en le prenant de ses mains.

- Alors je mange quoi, moi ?

Le chat et le mage d'acier échangèrent un regard significatif. Il n'avait rien pour elle. Et pour une fois, ce fut qui Gajeel eut une idée.

- Je passerais par une boulangerie sur le chemin du poste de police.

- Chouette ! Je peux avoir un croissant ?

- Tu auras ce qu'il y aura," il répliqua avec mauvaise humeur. La voix stridente de la petite commençait à lui porter sur ses nerfs.

- Je vais aller directement à la Guilde. Je te vois là bas !

- Ouais, c'est ça. Aller gamine, on y va. Enfile tes chaussures et met ton manteau.

- Je suis pas une gamine, j'm'appelle Laure !" Elle le corrigea.

- Ouais ouais..." Enregistra Gajeel machinalement, tout en fouillant le sac de conserves vides près de l'entré. C'était de la récupération des déchets métalliques des autres membres de la Guilde, qui au lieu de les jeter, les lui donnait. Grace à leur générosité, il était capable d'avoir un budget nourriture à peu près normal.

Il en sortit trois canette écrasé, en fourra une dans la bouche et la mâcha bruyamment. De l'autre main, il attrapa son bandeau orange et se coiffa rapidement. Pas le temps pour mettre du gel, il faudra faire avec.

Il se retourna pour découvrire une Laure avec une bouche grande ouverte, le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu mange des canettes ?" Elle s'écria. "Pour de vrai ? Troooop foooort. Tu m'en passe une ?

- C'est pas pour les enfants," Il grogna avant de sortir de sa cabane. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsque la pluie le doucha impitoyablement.

- Hey ! Tu sort sans parapluie en plus ! Wha ! T'es trooop fooort !" Elle sortie après lui, en tenant son manteau par dessus sa tête. "Maman me dit tout le temps que c'est que de l'eau, mais moi j'aime pas être mouillé par la pluie. Alors, elle me dit que je suis une poule mouillée, mais toi t'es pas une poule mouillée ! T'es trop fort !

Il haussa les épaules, secrètement flatté par son admiration débordante, mais conservant tout de même son habituelle attitude de gros dur.

Ils partirent à grand pas vers la boulangerie la plus proche, lui marchant à grand pas et tout droit comme un bulldozer, elle en courant pour maintenir son rythme et en contournant les flaques.  
La petite clochette de la boulangerie résonna peu de temps après, et ce fut un mage et une gamine détrempée qui y entrèrent. La boulangère, une petite femme ronde et dans la quarantaine, considéra avec méfiance le géant percé de toute part, avant de reconnaître la fille qui l'accompagnait.

- Laure ? Laure, c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir, exposant un tablier immaculé à la vue de ses clients. Elle regarda Laure, puis Gajeel, et soudainement la situation s'illumina.

- Laure, ma chérie, ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore perdue ?

- Yep ! Tu vois, comme c'était tard, je me disais que les lucioles devaient être réveillées, donc je suis allée en chercher une, et... J'ai perdu mes parents !

- Laure..." Fit la bonne femme, compatissante. "On est en ville. Il n'y a pas de lucioles en ville, seulement à la campagne. Et encore, pas partout à la campagne. Il faut savoir où elles vivent.

- Aha ! J'y avait pas pensée. Je doit être un peu bête !

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, voyons.

Laure repensa soudainement à la raison de sa venue.

- Gajeel va m'acheter un croissant !

- A bon ?" La vendeuse jeta un regard vers le mage bougon. "Il est gentil alors.

Gajeel sentit son humeur s'assombrir encore. Il n'était pas gentil ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le magasin. Il ne manquerait plus que les gens se fassent des idées ! Il croisa ses bras et lança :

- Bon, ça peut pas se presser un peu ? Je doit l'amener au commissariat pour qu'ils la rendent à ses parents.

La boulangère lui sourit gentiment, comme si elle savait que sous ses airs grognon, le mage d'acier avait un cœur comme tout le monde. Ce qui était vrai, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais admis sans de bonnes raisons.

- Pas besoin de l'amener au commissariat. La bonne de leur famille viens toujours faire ses courses ici chaque marin, elle pourra la ramener quand elle passera. Ses parents ont l'habitude qu'elle se perde... Tout comme le commissariat.

- Bien, alors si ça vous dérange pas..." Il se pencha en avant, vérifiant quelque chose dans la vitrine, avant de fouiller sa poche et de poser dix joyaux sur le comptoir. "Je vais partir. Voilà de quoi payer un croissant. Au revoir madame, au revoir Laure.

Sur cela, il tourna les talons et sortit de la boulangerie. La pluie c'était arrêté. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire dix de ses grands pas que la clochette retentit derrière lui, et que la petite fille cria :

- Au revoir Gajeel ! T'es trooop coooool !

Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle était de nouveau rentré. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un petit sourire en coin pour le restant de la journée.


End file.
